


Relieving the Tension

by zaffrin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Orphan 55, Smut, Sort Of, also sort of, episode insert, the doctor gets a massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin
Summary: “What are you doing here. Really?” The Doctor asks quietly, careful hint of a threat in her voice.His hands drag down her back and press into the dips at the bottom of it, thumbs circling. She grits her teeth and represses the urge to moan.“You looked like you could use some tension relief.”“That’s not an answer,” she says through gritted teeth. “You didn’t break into a holiday spa just so you could give me a deep tissue massage.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 280





	Relieving the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Me again 😅
> 
> This is set during their trip to Tranquility Spa in Orphan 55 - I was just thinking, what if they'd got a little time to relax before everything blew up? Don't ask how we jumped from that to here -

“Excellent choice Doctor,” beams Hyph3n, leading her to a little room that smelt like vanilla and rosemary, with soft lighting and scented candles settled in little alcoves all around the walls. “The one hour deep tissue massage is the  _ perfect  _ way to relieve the stresses of modern day life.”

“Eh, I’ve certainly got plenty of those,” she mutters. 

“And all our masseuses are  _ very  _ talented.” She motions to the massage table set up in the center of the room. “If you’d like to get undressed and make yourself comfortable, I’ll send someone along momentarily.”

She throws Hyph3n a polite half-smile, and sighs when she closes the door behind her, leaving the Doctor alone. 

Alone. It wasn’t… exactly how she’d envisioned the day to be going, but trying to relax a little certainly can’t help, and it  _ did _ smell very nice in here. She sighs, shucking her coat and hanging it on the peg in the corner, starting on her braces, toeing off her boots, trying to remember when she’d last made time for a massage. Treating herself wasn’t ever really that high on her list and this sort of thing generally isn’t something she would purposefully seek out but she supposed… when in Rome.

She is settled on the table on her front, towel covering her lower half and face pressed down into the circular gap when she hears someone quietly enter and close the door behind them and sighs, shifting on the table. “Hope you’re ready for a workout cause I’ve got enough tension to string a bow. Several probably. Maybe even a whole army’s worth.”

The masseuse doesn’t reply, simply comes to a stop behind her, and she jumps when she feels warm oil drip onto her back before two hands touch her skin.

“Not the talkative type?” She mumbles as the hands smooth up over the expanse of her back, rubbing the oil into her skin, “that’s fine, actually not feeling that chatty myself right now. Which is unusual, for me. Maybe I’m tired. Mmmm that does feel  _ really  _ good,” she mumbles, eyes drifting closed. She  _ does  _ feel tired, thinks maybe she could drift off here, with the soft music playing in the background and the smell from the scented candles swimming around her. The hands touching her skin, gently working out the knots around her spine are firm; large - male most likely, although she doesn’t like to judge. 

She groans when they press into a spot in the right side of her lower back that’s particularly tight, eyelids fluttering. “ _ Unng  _ that’s - yep. Think that was holding shut a wooden door with a  _ very _ angry swamp monkey on the other side trying to get in last week. Ever seen swamp monkies? You only find them on three planets in the universe. They’re not the friendliest of creatures, but to be fair if my whole race was nearly extinct I wouldn’t be either -” She cuts herself off, inhaling sharply, and she thinks she feels the hands on her back pause. Probably just noticed the way her entire body had just gone rigid. She exhales quickly, forcing herself to relax, shifting on the table beneath hands that start working at the knot in her lower back again. 

She clears her throat, trying to shake the thought from her head. “We only went so I could get some bio-algae to smooth my ship’s internal filter systems. You can only find it in swamps on the planets at the edge of the fluxon system -  _ oh _ ,  _ ohhh _ , wow, Hyph3n wasn’t lying when she said you lot were talented was she?” The Doctor mumbles deliriously, when the thumbs press in to either side of her spine at the bottom of her back, kneading in circles, massaging oil deep into her pores and soothing away all the dark thoughts in her head she’s trying to ramble to expel. 

Not needing to talk to be rid of them anymore she falls quiet, her worries still ever-present but pushed behind a foggy door for now, the sensations of pleasure and relaxation taking center-stage in her mind in the present. 

“Mmm,” she hums, feeling hands smooth up over the back of her ribcage towards her shoulders. “S’good. Wait til you get to my shoulders, they’re -  _ ah! _ ” She jumps a bit as thumbs press particularly firm into tense shoulderblades, then palms brace flat against them, working at her muscles until they start to uncurl beneath the touch. Hands smooth up, fingers skirt over the back of her neck and press into the top of her shoulders and she sighs, settling deep into the soft table, deciding that she  _ really _ should make some time to get massagesbg more regularly because this was doing  _ wonders _ for her. She moans again, just about to open her mouth to tell them so when the fingers knead into her shoulder a bit firmer - then firmer still, pressing in hard, bordering on uncomfortable -

“Ah! Uhh, that’s starting to -” She’s cut off when she feels the masseur lean down over her, and suddenly there is breath hot by her ear as fingers press into her even firmer - _ painfully _ -

“You  _ are _ tense, aren’t you Doctor?”

_ Him. _

Eyes snapping open and stomach dropping at the familiar voice as a chill goes down her spine, the Doctor tries to shoot upright but finds herself firmly shoved back down to the table, another gasp tumbling from her lips when the fingers press right where her shoulders meet her neck, sending pain shooting down her spine. She yelps in protest, going rigid beneath him, struggling to throw him off - but then the pressure is released, and heavy hands are dragging down over her back again, caressing, simultaneously working deep into her skin and keeping her pressed down into the table. 

“You’re supposed to be relaxing,” the Master purrs into her ear and a shiver goes through her. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She growls quietly.

“Rocking your world by the sounds of it.”

She jerks against him again, trying to throw him off again but the hands planted on her shoulder blades are strong and hold her down.

“Ah ah,” he sings infuriatingly, “Relaxing I said.” He starts to work his fingers into her tense muscles again and her breathing hitches, a shock of something shooting through her that wasn’t just relaxation now she knew whose hands were doing this. Disgust, she tells herself, fervently denying it could possibly be excitement. 

She swallows hard. “What do you want?” She seethes. 

He doen’t reply. She can  _ hear _ him grinning as he presses his palms down either side of her spine and she hates him with every fibre of her being.

_ Okay Doctor, got to think,  _ she tells herself. He’s larger and stronger than her physically this time around, but that doesn’t mean she can’t throw him off if she really tries. Distract him long enough to twist out beneath him - she always knew how to push his buttons. But then what? Grab her clothes, bolt for the door, sonic it shut with him in here? That would only hold him for a few minutes, and what if that was what he expected her to do anyway? What was his reason for being here? If she escaped from him now she might not find out. And they had things to discuss. 

She swallows. “What are you doing here. Really?” She asks quietly, careful hint of a threat in her voice. 

His hands drag down her back and press into the dips at the bottom of it, thumbs circling. She grits her teeth and represses the urge to moan. 

“You looked like you could use some tension relief.”

“That’s not an answer,” she says through gritted teeth. “You didn’t break into a holiday spa just so you could give me a deep tissue massage.”

“Why not?” He drawls, and she can hear him smirking, “It’s not like you’d let me get my hands on you any other way.”   
She tenses, going rigid beneath his touch. 

“So this is what? You living out your perverted fantasies?”

He leans in again, leans right over her body so she can feel his chest brushing lightly against her back. Bare. 

“Not yet,” he whispers in her ear, and she will forever deny the way the words send a shiver down her spine. 

When he moves back he uses the position to lean his weight into his hands as he presses down rhythmically into the small of her back, and despite herself, her eyelids flutter, a gasped sigh escaping her lips as she feels tight muscles loosen beneath his touch. It wasn’t  _ fair  _ that he was so good at this. 

“I must say Doctor,” he drawls after a moment when he is kneading his knuckles into the muscles either side of her spine, “This new body of yours is one of my favourites so far. I’ve never really had much of a preference in terms of men or woman but look at you you’re so… lithe,” he punctuates his words with a press of his thumbs into her skin, “ _ delicate. -  _ It would be so easy to just… crush you under my hands right now.” One hand smooths up, fingers snaking up over her shoulder and curling down around her neck, just lightly. “Squeeze the life out of you while you lay there helpless beneath me…”

His words make fury burn inside her but something else - something she’s ashamed to even acknowledge is stirring to life in the pit of her stomach and between her legs - has been since she realised whose hands were on her if she’s quite honest with herself - and she hates it. “Try it,” she snarls, daring him,  _ daring _ him to squeeze, just a little harder, climb on top of her and pin her down, crush her to death just like he was threatening. She isn’t even certain she’d fight him. 

His fingers press up against her windpipe, lifting her head from the gap in the table, holding her there just tightly enough for both her hearts to quicken as her oxygen supply is cut off - and then releasing her, both hands settling on her back again, kneading at her like he hadn’t just had her by the throat. 

Gasping a little, she lays her ear on the table. She can just see the shape of him out of the corner of her eye through slightly dancing vision like this, see the steady rock of his body as he works the muscles in her back. She groans quietly, shifting on the table, still breathless. 

His hands leave her body, and she blinks, too dazed to use the opportunity to escape, and when she sees him moving back over her, and feels more warm oil drip onto her skin she gasps quietly. 

“I knew you were enjoying this,” she hears him smirk, before the soft thud of the bottle being set aside, and then the table is shifting as he clambers up over her, his weight settling over thighs, knees either side of her. At least he was wearing trousers. 

Well, she was truly pinned in place now, although the Doctor can no longer remember what about that situation was a negative. 

She should try and talk to him - demand he tell her the answers to the million questions she has - demand he answer for burning their entire  _ planet _ to the ground - but she is  _ tired,  _ and despite the fact that she knows they shouldn’t, the Master’s hands feel so good on her skin, working away all her tension, tracing over her muscles and curves like he knows her inside out already. She supposes he does. He always has. 

He shifts on top of her as his hands smooth downwards, working oil into her skin, palms flat against her lower back, dipping down dangerously low, beneath the towel she has slung over her hips, thumbs tracing circles on the cheeks of her backside before the hands are gliding up again, leaving her to gasp softly, squirming beneath him and trying to hide the flush to her face. 

He rubs up over her shoulders, kneading them and pressing his fingers into her neck until she’s practically purring, body going limp and pliant like putty in his hands, and then they skate downwards again, smoothing round over the sides of her ribcage, stroking down and then up, and then dipping round beneath her to grasp her breasts and  _ squeeze  _ -

She gasps, loudly, arching at the touch, biting her lip as her whole body floods with heat, and suddenly the faint warmth between her legs is blazing inferno. 

_ What was she doing?  _ She shouldn’t be doing this! Shouldn’t be laid here, naked and relaxed beneath the  _ Master  _ as he put his hands all over her and drew noises from deep in the back of her throat she didn’t even know she could make in this body yet. 

His thumb and forefingers of both hands pinch her nipples and she gives an ‘ _ ah!’,  _ body jolting beneath him, and then his hands are gone from her chest, stroking round to her back again, up over her shoulders and down then, right down, dipping back beneath the towel. He shifts, his weight leaving her thighs momentarily and then she gasps as she feels a cold rush of air when he whips off the towel that had been laid over her, leaving her completely bare beneath him as he settles back on top of her. 

His hands are on her back again, rubbing up, all the way to her shoulders and then right down, down to squeeze a cheek of her bum in each hand before they glide back up. He does this twice, three times… by the fourth she is panting, shifting restlessly beneath him, body glistening with more than just the fine layer of oil he’d rubbed into her skin. 

She hears him tsk as she wriggles beneath him. 

“No matter what form you’re in, you never can keep still, can you Doctor?” He mutters, fingers pinching at her shoulders, pressing a bit too hard into her neck again -

She shrugs him off, body tingling, nerve endings frayed and hearts pounding, and shuffles about until he gets the hint and lifts off her enough that she can turn over on the table. She flops down on her back, gazing up at him as she lays panting and bare beneath him, chest heaving and glistening with the oil he’d spread from his hands, nipples dark pink and hard under his gaze.

“What are you doing?” She says bluntly, cheeks flushing a bit when her voice comes out hoarser than she’d intended. 

He smirks, one side of his mouth pulling up. “Giving you a massage. It’s what you ordered was it not?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

She narrows her eyes. “That’s not a reason.”

He sighs. “Doctor, Doctor, Doctor,” he half-sings, leaning in to let their torsos brush, bringing his face down close to hers as he lifts a hand to toy with a strand of her hair. “Does my motivation really matter when I can make you feel this good?”

She tilts her chin up stubbornly. “Always,” she says, although her breath is coming out short. 

He leans in further, lips a few breaths away from hers like he might kiss her, and gods help her she thinks she might let him - when he thankfully (unfortunately?) moves away, pushing himself back up to look down at her smugly. 

She lets her eyes drop to flicker down over him now that he’s in front of her like this, taking in the light dusting of hair over his broad chest - he’s slim but with a bit more muscle than she’d expected, and her eyes glide down further to where the dips in his hips that define the edge of faint abdominal muscles disappear into checkered trousers. 

“Like what you see?” He purrs. 

She shrugs, looking him in the eye again. “Bit different to your last regeneration,” she quips, thinking of missy. She tilts her head, careful to keep her expression casual. “Which one was that for you, by the way?”

He doesn’t answer her - just like she had expected he wouldn’t really, simply grinning infuriatingly and lifting a hand to trail a fingertip down from her lips, over her neck and clavicle, between her hearts and all the way down her stomach. She shivers. 

“You gonna finish it then?” She finds herself blurting out. 

He blinks at her. “What?”

“I ordered the full body massage,” she says pointedly. “You wanted to go to all this trouble just to be here… finish it.”

Catching on, he grins, settling back down on her thighs as he reaches out and slides his hands up from her abdomen to her chest, cupping one breast in each hand. 

He’s touched her here already, but it’s  _ so _ much more intense with his dark eyes boring into her own, his lips curled upwards in a self satisfied smirk as he squeezes her breasts before trailing his hands upwards, fingers tracing up over her neck and sinking up into her hair, massaging at her neck and head. 

She groans, eyes fluttering closed, utter bliss radiating from his touch. His fingers move to her temples and she feels a voice in her head; ‘ _ Look at me,’  _ and she does, snapping her eyes open and letting him see the effect he was having on her as she gazes up at him. 

“I still hate you,” she breathes. 

“I know,” he grins, “I can see it in here.”

She frowns, slamming up some hasty walls around her thoughts. 

“Don’t go snooping through my head,” she snaps. 

“But it’s so interesting, I can see everything you think and feel… everything you desire…” he throws an image into her head; her, head thrown back against this very table as he thrusts deep inside her, her legs around his waist and his mouth on her neck and she gasps, body flooding hot as she realises it was conjured by her own mind. She throws him from her head, glaring angrily at him as he laughs down at her. She grabs his wrists and pulls his hands away from her temples, placing them on her body instead.

“Shut up and do what you came here for,” she growls as he continues to chuckle.

“And do tell me Doctor,” he growls through a wicked grin, “What did I come here to do?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Me, I’m assuming.”

He seems a bit taken aback at the bluntness of that, mirth fading from his face and mouth hanging open as he stares down at her. She squirms, arching her back, pressing her thighs together beneath him to try to get some friction when she is positively  _ aching  _ to be touched. 

Appearing to give himself a shake, the Master reaches out and somewhat clumsily grabs for the jug of oil from beside them. He tips it; it’s cooled down a little now, and she jumps when it splashes down onto her stomach, watching his face with parted lips as he pours it over her abdomen and breasts, then down over her hips, paying no mind to her gasp as a little trickles down between her legs. When he sets it aside and lays his hands on her skin, starting to rub it into her body she moans, loudly, no longer caring how wanton she came across. As much as she knew it really shouldn’t be, this was happening now; she might as well enjoy it. 

He caresses every inch of her, almost reverently rubbing the oil into her skin and teasing the tension from every muscle. She’s just starting to relax again and wondering how this was really the Master touching her like this as he kneads af her breasts until she’s practically purring, when he grabs both her nipples at the same time and  _ twists. _

She hisses, hands flying out to grasp his wrists when he doesn’t release her, blinking dazedly up into his face as he smirks down at her, tugs harder until her eyes are watering and she’s digging her nails desperately into his wrists and then he releases her, simply smirking down at her as she splutters, chest heaving rapidly.

“That hurt,” she snaps, nipples still smarting as the Master shuffles back on top of her so he can continue rubbing the oil in, hands moving over her hips then down to her thighs, pointedly avoiding where she was hot and throbbing.

“I know you better than to believe you don’t like a little pain by now Doctor,” he says lowly, amused eyes finding hers as he rubs both hands up over one thigh.

He is heavy on her legs, and she tries to part them to no avail, squirming beneath him as he caresses her skin. He slips off her finally, standing back on the floor only to continue rubbing down her legs, fingers tickling in the crook of her knee, hands gliding over slim calves and down over her feet. She’s beginning to resolve that he’s taking the ‘full body massage’ a little  _ too  _ literally, wishing he would just hurry up and do something to assuage the ache between her legs, when his hands rest on her feet and he pauses, glancing up at her.

“Turn over again.”

She frowns. “Why?”

“Because I said so.”

She lays there petulantly, not about to jump just because he ordered it, and is reminded abruptly how short the Master’s temper is when he’s suddenly at her side, grasping her by the nipple and pulling, tugging at her until she has no choice but to roll over where he drags her with a gasp, just to escape the pain. 

“You should try please next time,” she says curtly, as his hands come to settle on her calves again.

She feels the cool splash of oil against her skin, trailing up over the backs of her legs and dripping over her arse and she gasps, nails digging into the soft padding of the table. His hands follow, and she finds herself squirming in anticipation as his touch moves higher, caressing the backs of her thighs, dipping dangerously high between her legs before smoothing up over the cheeks of her bum. His warm hands glide over her skin with the oil, and she moans quietly, unable to muffle the sound, arching her back just a little when his thumbs dip down into the crevice of her arse and then between her thighs, pulling the soft flesh apart. She shifts, parting her legs on instinct and hears his hum of approval, feels him place a hand on each cheek and spread them so she is open before his gaze, and then he releases her abruptly and spanks her, hard.

“Oi!” She yelps, pushing herself up. He shoves her firmly back down and smacks her again, before he clambers up on top of her and pushes two fingers down inside her with no preamble.

They’re slick with oil and she’s slick with arousal and they glide into her easily, despite the fact that this was technically the first time she’d been penetrated. The Master had said this body was one of his favourites of hers, and she’s always biased but she has to admit… it was fast becoming her own favourite too. Everything felt so…  _ intense _ , and raw and deep, and she didn’t know if that really had anything to do with being a woman or if it’s just because the sensations she was feeling were so  _ different _ to those she’d experienced in the last dozen forms. Whatever it was, she liked it, a lot, and she rocks back against the Masters hand, keening quietly, knees pushing into the soft table as she arches her back and raises her hips, silently begging for more. 

She gets it in the form of his thumb brushing against what she quickly assumes is her clit, and she gasps, a little startled by how sharp that hot pleasure feeling it sends shooting through her core is. 

The Doctor feels his fingers leave her and feels him fumbling on top of her, then when he plants his hands either side of her ribs and shifts, lowering his body to hers she gasps when she feels him, hot and hard sliding over the crevice of her bum. One hand remains on the table by her side, and the other dips back round between her legs, fingers pressing and probing, figuring out quickly which spots make her moan and which make her hips jolt and leave her gasping. He presses two fingers back inside her, all the while she can feel him grinding into the left cheek of her backside and she knows she grows wetter and wetter in response. 

He shifts, sitting on her thighs again, the weight pressing her back down, legs spread beneath him this time, and he pumps his fingers into her a few times, enough for her to hear the slick sound as they glide in and out before he’s withdrawing them, letting them flick briefly over her clit before his hand smooths up over her bottom and both hands press against her back once more. 

He’s kneading deep into her muscles again, and this time it positively sends her into a frenzy, mouth open as she rocks back against him as much as she can, movements restricted by his weight, whimpers and pleas and god knows what else tumbling from her lips as her cunt throbs for his touch. 

“Master,” she begs, ashamed for the way the name tumbles from her lips, but - it’s too late to take it back now, “I need -”

She can’t say it. 

“What?” He presses, voice hoarse as his hands glide all over her, touching her back, her sides and breasts, her neck, pulling at her hair. 

She gasps, “I need…”

“What do you need?” He growls, one hand in her hair now, clenched in a first, tugging, and the other - she doesn’t know and she doesn’t  _ care _ she just needs - 

“ _ You _ .”

She hears a muffled grunt, feels him shudder on top of her, movements jerking as he yanks at her hair and then - 

Hot liquid on her back. 

She gasps, pushing herself up and twisting her neck round just in time to see the Master finishing himself off, hand grasped around his cock as he spills over her before he lets out a groan, slumping down, panting. 

The Doctor opens her mouth to tell him he had  _ better _ be about to give her what she wants too when he’s clambering off her, grabbing her towel to wipe himself clean before hastily pulling his trousers back up. 

“You -!?”

“Good catching up,” he grins, then leans down next to her, face right up against hers as she stares at him with wide eyes, body heaving. “You might want to check the vending machines here, just a tip. Hopper viruses are so very common in these places.”

Her mouth drops open. “What have you do-” She cuts off with a gasp when he smacks her on the behind before he’s gone - vortex manipulator. Or short range teleport. Either way she was  _ seething _ . Alone and panting, body wound up to breaking point and she’d have to -

An alarm blares out, voice frantic over the tannoy telling everyone to gather at the teleport stations - which wouldn’t  _ work _ if there were hopper viruses in the systems here and her _ friends  _ were out there and -

The Doctor gives a yell of frustration, scrambling off the table and hastily wiping herself as clean as she can with another towel, before hauling her clothes on over trembling limbs and taking off running towards the teleport stations, trying to ignore the uncomfortable burning throb between her legs. 

“There you are!” Says Yaz when she arrives. “They told us to gather here but then we heard gunshots and screaming and they - is your shirt on backwards?”

“Huh?” She glances down, “Oh - yeah - I was… in the steam room, got dressed in a hurry.”

“Oh.”

“Can’t catch a break eh Doc?” Graham nudges her sympathetically.

“What’s going on?” She says urgently, glancing at her friends. She notices Ryan is staring at her neck. 

“Why are you all shiny?”

Yaz steps forward and pokes at her clavicle. “Have you got oil on you?”

“No!” She bats her away. “Okay, maybe, a bit. Fine I - was getting a massage okay? Can we please focus?”

“You were getting a massage on your  _ neck?” _

“Hello!” She snaps, waving her arms. “Crisis! Alarms! What’s happening? Anyone!?”

“Oh right, sorry yeah,” says Graham, “We dunno, think that woman with the brown hair and the gun is in charge, she ran past us a few minutes ago.”

The Doctor throws up her hands. “Always with the guns! Why is it whoever's in charge thinks they need to go running around with a gun? Come on!”

They take off running in the direction they’d pointed. 

“Hope your massage made you feel a bit more relaxed than you’ve been lately,” Yaz quips as they sprint down the corridor. 

The Doctor grits her teeth, flashes of the Master’s hands kneading deep into her skin and the way her body had been left aching and empty when he’d vanished. 

“Quite the opposite actually,” she mutters darkly under her breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus I will try and write something for these two that isn’t filth at some point I swear,, 
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @_spoilersweetie, I have CC too and sometimes I open it for prompts so the link will be tweeted when I do :) Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked this (or if you didn't I guess 😅)


End file.
